


Take What You Need (to make you love me)

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Peter is oblivious, Stiles knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been acting weird since Stiles got back from University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Need (to make you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Peter starts unconsciously 'providing' for Stiles, making sure he gets the biggest slice of pizza, snapping at the pack when they pick on Stiles, showing off his apartment etc. When he realizes what he's doing, he gets upset but still taps that ass. 
> 
> Story Title from "Be Mine" by The Heavy

Derek is the one that notices first.  He’s the one that tells Peter, actually.  Pulls him aside after a Pack meeting and gives him the eyebrow.  

"Don’t be ridiculous," Peter sneers. 

"Ever since he got back," Derek insists, voice low.  "A year away shouldn’t have changed him so much that you’re providing for him like this, Peter.  What’s going on with you?" 

Peter frowns, thinking over his actions for a moment before breathing in deeply.  ”It appears you’re right, dear nephew.  It hasn’t changed anything.”

Derek’s brow furrows, but Peter doesn’t say anything else before moving away.  Stiles is in the kitchen, cleaning up a few things, and it’s almost like he’d never gone off to college at all.  Peter leans in the doorway, a contemplative look on his face. 

Stiles glances up idly as he washes off the pizza stone with gentle hands.  ”Need something?” 

"Thought you might like the help," Peter replies. 

Stiles smiles to himself, focusing back on the warm water in the sink.  ”If you’re interested.” 

"I am," Peter says, moving into the kitchen. 

They work side by side for long moments.  The quiet isn’t stifling like Peter thought it might be, and they work in easy tandem.  

Peter is surprised that it has taken him this long to notice.  It’s obvious, looking back, the way he treated Stiles differently from all others.  Their first real interaction should have shown Peter’s interests.  He’d  _asked_  instead of taken.  When Stiles refused despite the skip in his pulse, Peter hadn’t pushed.  

It was obvious, really.  A year away had made him more manic about it, he supposes.  

"How have you been, Peter?" Stiles asks, and Peter looks over. 

"I’m… better," he says, a bit careful, and their eyes meet.  Stiles’ expression softens slightly— things had been hard for Peter, trying to make up for all that had happened when he’d been out of his mind, and Stiles could empathize with that.  "How are you?" 

"Good.  Great." Stiles smiles again.  "I feel different.  In a good way." 

"That’s good to hear." 

"Is it?" Stiles asks, but he’s grinning in tease.  

Perhaps Derek  _wasn’t_  the first to notice.  

Peter leans in a bit closer, brow raising.  ”Yes.  Yes, it is.” 

Stiles stands a bit straighter, looking almost satisfied. Like he’d been waiting for this.  ”I’m surprised.  I didn’t know you cared.” 

"… I do." 

Stiles’ lips twitch up.  ”Want to get out of here?” 

Peter’s eyes narrow, but he’s definitely not refusing.  ”How did you know?” 

"You’re easy to read, Peter." 

"How long?" 

"Senior year." 

"And you waited?" 

"We both needed time." Stiles shrugs.  "Now, do you want to get out of here or not." 

Peter licks his lips, dragging Stiles close by the hips and catching his mouth in a chaste kiss.  ”Get your things.” 

"Sir, yes, sir." Stiles winks and pulls away.  

Derek walks in not a moment later, pointing a finger at him.  ”Never kiss in my apartment again.” 

Peter laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr -- doesitlooklikeiwantedtoknowthat.tumblr.com


End file.
